heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Montreal Comiccon
The Montreal Comiccon (French: Le Comiccon de Montréal), under its current form, was launched in 2006 as "Montreal Comic-Con". The event features comic books]], toys, games, science-fiction]], horror fiction|horror]], anime]], non-sport cards and collectibles. It is held 2 times a year at the Palais des congrès de Montréal|Palais des Congrès]] convention center]] in downtown Montreal]], with the biggest of the 2 shows (the "Comiccon") taking place in September and lasting 3 days. Special guests, artists, exhibitors and special contests make the Comiccon suitable for children and adults. The September 2012 edition featured guests such as William Shatner]] (Star Trek]]), Patrick Stewart (Star Trek: The Next Generation]]), Malcolm McDowell]] ("A Clockwork Orange (film)|A Clockwork Orange]]"), James Marsters]] (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and other special guests. The Montreal Comiccon strives to become a Fan convention with multi-genre content, with focus on comics, sci-fi, horror, anime and games. While sharing common traits with San Diego]]'s San Diego Comic-Con International|Comic-Con International]] and Toronto's Fan Expo Canada]], the Montreal Comiccon differentiates itself by offering a variety of attractions catering to both the English-speaking world|anglophone]] and francophone]] population markets of Montreal, and bridging the gap between United States|American]] comic books|comics]] and Europe]]an bande dessinée]] with crossborder and overseas guests and attractions. Programming As with most other comics convention]]s, the Montreal Comiccon offers a select range of activities, exhibits, and other attractions. Comiccon's programming consists of a large Dealers Room, an Artists Alley, a costume contest, a trading-card games area and Guest panels. New to 2010 are film screenings, Guest photo sessions and a Masquerade. 2011 sees the introduction of additional photo booths, structured autograph line-up barriers, a larger main events stage and dedicated panels/screenings rooms. History File:Montreal Comiccon 2012 Dealers Room View 1.jpg|thumb|right|View of the main hall during the 2012 edition]] The Montreal Comiccon held its first edition in 2006 at the Place Bonaventure]] exhibition center]]. From 2006 to 2010, the Comiccon was held in room 200-N, a low-ceiling windowless exhibition hall beneath the main hall. Due to 2010's outstanding success, the 2011 show was moved to Place Bonaventure's main hall to accommodate the increased attendance, giving them about three times more space to move around. The 2012 Montreal Comiccon was held on the weekend of September 14–16, 2012. Due to unexpected demand from the 2011 event, the Montreal Comiccon expanded to a full three days in 2012. The Comiccon also changed venue in 2012, from Place Bonaventure to newer and larger convention facilities at the Palais des congrès de Montréal]]. The Canadian Comic Book Creator Awards Organization agreed in principle with the organizers of the Montreal Comiccon and presented the 8th Annual Joe Shuster Awards]] in conjunction with the event on the evening of Saturday, September 15, 2012. The organizers run a smaller 1-day convention in December called the "Mini-Comiccon". The 2012 Mini-Comiccon was held on Saturday, December 8 at the Palais des congrès de Montréal|Palais des Congrès in Montreal]]. It offered smaller selections of guests, dealers and artists, but offered at the same time more opportunities throughout the year for fans to purchase comics, meet celebrities and wear costumes, among other things. The admission prices were also lower. The organizational structure remained the same as the main September 3-day edition, but with slightly less staff and volunteers. Dates and locations Note: Only September editions are shown here. See also File:Montreal Comiccon 2011 Dealers Room View 1.jpg|thumb|right|View of the main hall during the 2011 edition]] * List of comic book conventions]] * Otakuthon]], Montreal's anime convention]] * Ottawa Comiccon, Ottawa]]'s comic book convention]] * Fan Expo Canada]] in Toronto, Canada's largest multigenre convention]] References External links Official sites * Montreal Comiccon official website ** Montreal Comiccon on Facebook ** Montreal Comiccon on Twitter Media articles * Montreal Comiccon 2011 report at UysFaber * Article on Comiccon 2010 in the Montreal Mirror (2nd article of the page) * Article on Comiccon 2010 on Canoë Divertissement Category:Comics conventions in Canada]] Category:Culture of Montreal]]